


药乡异闻/停车场分节阅读版/

by CreepyDrummer2077



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 蓮第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyDrummer2077/pseuds/CreepyDrummer2077
Summary: 此为本文停车场版本，完整阅读请移步https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931776/chapters/49762961





	1. 车part 1

好凉......不，好热。

半梦半醒中，我感到一双冰凉的手攀上我的大腿，随之一串像是解衣的窸窣声传至耳畔，那双手就在我赤裸的皮肤上游走。这双手冰凉得像是两块金属，但它们确实是轻缓的，是柔软的，当它们轻轻将我的性器包裹住，我的全身都在不可控制地升温。手法很粗糙，像是第一次做这样的事，但正是这种毫无章法的挑逗，才更撩拨了我的欲望。陌生的手在不知急缓地上下套弄我的性器，指腹时不时按搓过马眼，像是电流不断在体内穿过，让我几度绷紧脚趾。当我的性器涨得有些发痛时，那手离开了我的下身，紧接着，似乎是同样冰凉但柔软异常的口腔包裹了性器的顶端。

这位陌生来客在吞咽、舔弄着我的性器，“它”的嘴角似乎撑得很辛苦，牙齿偶尔会轻磕到柱身，性器的根部总是不能被一同含进去。我听到自己的喘息声越来越响，空气中淫靡的水声越来越清晰。我极力想睁开双眼，但我的眼皮像是被黏上了似的，怎样也无法挣脱眼前那片黑暗。

是什么时候，那股无处不在的原木香似乎越来越浓，还混杂着我无法分辨的药草气息，像是中药房一面墙屉的气味都交织在一起，却并不让人抗拒。在这股异香包绕与欲望裹挟中，我在“它”的口腔里释放了出来。我的手指在被沿下动了动便失去了所有力气，无言的夜晚最后给予我的只是晕眩。


	2. 车part 2

我似乎是睡着了，但又好像只是在静谧的夜里保持清醒。总之，在一个我无法确切捕捉的时间点，空气中的原木香骤然放大了，紧接着它背后的药草味也徐徐舒展开，一丝一缕地钻进我的鼻腔。我朦胧地觉察出接下来好像要发生什么，试图睁开眼睛。这一夜我的极力睁眼稍有一丝成效，尽管这股难以分辨的香还是令我头晕目眩，但至少我能借月的微光隐约辨别眼前的色块。此时跨坐在我身上的是一具苍白的躯体，可以看它属于一位年轻男性，代表身体线条的阴影并不浓重。由于背光的缘故，他的轮廓被修剪得有些毛绒绒的，面孔也很模糊，并不能看清那副黑暗中的五官。

不知为何我的第一反应并不是反抗或者呼救，而是用力眨眨眼睛，想要看清他的脸。我只能看到他嵌在脸上的一双眼睛很明亮，即使并没有太多光线照进去，也能看到他眼底流动辗转的水光。他察觉出我在看他，也朝我眨眨眼睛，此举甚至有些天真无邪。这让我更加确信，光在他的眼睛里是流动的。

说是他跨坐在我的身上，我却没有感受到身上增加了任何一丝重量，但四肢确实沉重得像灌了铅一样难以抬起。我恍惚地看着他褪去衣衫，伏下身子。柔软的头发垂下来，阻断了我窥视他面容的视线。

夜将一切都覆盖上了一层涂着夜色的纱，给分辨事物的原本色彩增加难度。他的头发倒不是黑色，或许是赭石与茜色的中间色，总之并不像是自然所有的颜色。这颗毛绒绒的脑袋又来到我的腿间，同样冰凉的发丝随着他的动作搔在我的小腹，我只感到丝丝痒意。他的发丝，他的手指，他的口腔都是没有温度而绵软的，一举一动却饱含热情，仿佛能在我的皮肤上摩擦出火星。他伏在我的腿间，卖力地吞吐着我的性器，淫靡的水声在夜空里绽开。我咬紧下唇，只让低沉的呻吟从我的嘴角泄出。

一颗心在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，汗液不断从头顶渗出，流进眼睛里还是有不适的酸涩感。但我无暇顾虑这些，我奋力支撑着自己的上半身，抬起腰这个举动好像耗尽了我全身的力气。到最后我放弃克制自己的声音，让粗重的喘息成为这个房间里的主旋律。在我感到好像周围的空气都不够我呼吸时，我又一次地在他嘴里释放出来。

我颤抖的手捧起他的脸颊，感觉像摸到了一块冰。我只记得那是一张好看到可以用漂亮形容的脸，白浊液还挂在他的嘴边，滴点他没有血色的嘴唇。他的目光流转，好像不通人性的动物，不知道自己刚才干了什么。而那股异香再次侵扰我的神经，让我的眼前越来越黑，身体也在逐渐塌下去。在我完全失去意识之前，我听到自己说：

“别......别走......”


	3. 车part3

一睁开眼睛，那个红发青年倒着的脸就在眼前骤然放大。换做恐怖片，这一定是个叫人吓得心胆俱碎的桥段。不过我并没有太多意外，就像我一直在这里等他似的。

我感觉心跳得快了些，但我在努力克制摸胸口确认的举动。

他稍微眨了几下眼睛，看起来确实能听懂我的话，却没有回答我，只是把头低下几分，我们俩的脸又离近了些。我有好多好多事想问他，第一件就是他的眼睛为何会这样漂亮，是不是从外边的荷塘捞起一片打碎的水波来放进墨黑的瞳孔里。他直直看我，看得我在没有任何酒精的麻痹下两颊醺醺然，心中飘飘然。等我反应过来的时候，我的手已经捧住他冰凉的脸，将我的温度用嘴唇缓缓渡给他。

他的脸是凉的，唇瓣是凉的，不知所措的舌尖也是凉的。我轻易侵入他的口腔，他的舌头不停躲闪，无处安放，几番逃避后只能与我纠缠起来。除了咂砸水声外，我还听见了从他喉咙里传来的“唔唔”声，比我臆想中的声音更低沉一些，这倒是让我有点意外。

最后是我主动与他的嘴唇分开，因为我本想成为这场无聊战役的胜者，但最后却把自己搞到快没气了。我一边大口喘气，一边暗自感叹他的一口气真长，又突然想起，方才我们唇齿相接的时候并没有一丝鼻息喷洒到我颈间。

罢了，事已至此，想得再细也没有什么好恐惧的。

我再次用唇堵住他微张的嘴，扣紧他的十指，身体前倾便让我们一齐倒在柔软的被子上。他额前的碎发凌乱了，我稍稍拨弄，让他露出那双迷茫的眼睛。他也缓缓抬起手，用手指轻撩开我散乱的额发。我深呼吸，从他早就散乱的和服领口里剥出光洁的肩膀，忍不住俯下身轻轻啃咬起那平直的锁骨。然后逐渐向下，抵达光裸的胸膛。闭上眼睛，仅用舌头舔舐，乳首受刺激后的战栗在舌苔下格外明显。他全身都为之一颤，发出不小的长吟，手指插进我的发间。也不理他是否有摁住我，我迅速解开他的带缔，接着如剥糖纸般将他的整具躯体都呈现出来。

他不会流汗，不会大口喘气，不会突然藏起自己的身体，只是一直在注视我的一举一动。我快要受不了这种有如置身事外的凝视了，有些急躁地分开他的双腿，不过终究还是要用手指先去试探他的后穴。我的手指搅动得非常缓慢，是他太过紧致，也是我不敢贸然让他承受。我有些不好意思去看自己的手，便把头抬起来，结果又撞上他直白的视线。我下身一紧，真想大喊一声别再这么盯着我了，或者扯过旁边的被子直接将他的脸捂上。幸好此时扩张已差不多充分，我解开束缚，让性器缓慢进入他的身体。

他又颤了一瞬，手指抠着下面的被单。双手扶上他的腰际叫他放松，他的身体也逐渐不再那么僵硬。当我的性器一点一点被他吞进，心下还是产生许多奇异又美好的感觉。我开始缓慢地抽离又挺进，他浅浅的低吟被听进耳朵里，让我不由自主加快了速度。交合水声、肉体碰撞声以及我们交替的呻吟一并在房间内响了起来，我的兴奋也一点一点提起，唯一遗憾的是并不能看到那光洁的胸膛在大起大伏喘息。汗水从我的头顶滑下，在鼻尖和下巴尖汇聚起来，汗珠尽数掉落在他的身体，让原本不会发汗的皮肤都流下几道光亮水痕。我动得愈煭，汗腺分泌得便愈急，最后酸涩的汗液实在让我睁不开眼。此时他的腿已经圈住我的腰，我双眼紧闭，握紧他两边的胯骨，将积蓄已久的浊液尽数埋进他身体的最深处。

我们胸膛紧贴，咚咚的心跳在我胸腔里响得像打鼓，而我并没有收到来自他那边的回音，想来也必是如此。那股草木汉方的香味不知何时萦绕在我鼻尖，我的倦意又被挑起。但我还是支持着自己说：

“告诉我你的名字吧。”

他沉寂几秒，然后像是很郑重地从喉间发出这几个音节：

“Ta......Ku......Mi......”

“那么，写法又是如何呢？”

他悄悄拿起我的手掌，手指在我掌心一笔一划地描摹起那两个汉字，笔画如轻飘飘的羽毛般一下有一下没有地搔过皮肤，直酥到我的脊梁骨。酥酥麻麻的痒意还是没有战胜突然高涨的疲倦，我最后想起的事是——原来他叫拓実啊。


End file.
